Too Far Gone
by Bel-O
Summary: TRADUCTION.Je me demande si elle sait qu'elle me brise le coeur à chacun de ses mots...GeorgeAngelinaFred, oneshot


**Me revoilà (déjà) avec un nouveau One-shot, cette fois-ci ce n'est pas un dédié à un revieweur, mais je le trouvais simplement très beau,j'ai déjà traduit deux OS de cette auteure, et vous avez l'air d'apprécier donc en voilà un troisième!**

**C'est un Fred/Angelina/George, très triste et pas très long, le début peut être un peu confus mais c'est normal, tout s'éclair à la fin.**

**Comme d'habitude c'est une traduction, je ne possède donc rien, l'histoire a été écrite par **angelface04** et tous le reste appartient bien sûr à JK Rowling.**

**(Je tiens juste à rappeler que pour ceux qui veulent lire l'histoire en anglais, tous les liens se trouvent dans mon profil)**

**Bonne lecture………**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

_Too Far Gone_ de angelface04

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

_Please speak slowly_  
(S'il te plait parle lentement)

_My heart is learning_  
(Mon coeur apprend)

_Teach me heartache_  
(Enseigne-moi les chagrins d'amour)

_Stop this burning_  
(Arrête cette brulure)

_-All-American Rejects, Too Far Gone_

Je brosse ses cheveux hors de son visage. Je me demande si elle sait qu'elle me brise le cœur à chacun de ses mots ?

« Je t'aime. » Murmure-t-elle, se nichant contre moi, fermant les yeux. Je sens ma gorge qui commence à faire mal, et mes yeux commencent à brûler.

« Je t'aime aussi. » Je murmure, caressant doucement son dos alors qu'elle soupire.

« Tu sais quoi ? » Murmure-t-elle dans mon oreille.

« Hmm ? » Ses lèvres sont si près de mon oreille que je dois me forcer à me concentrer sur n'importe quoi d'autre que le corps serré contre moi.

« Je suis désolée. » Ses mots me prennent par surprise et je fais un recul minuscule, la regardant dans les yeux, mais ne voulant pas la laisser partir pendant une seconde.

« Désolée ? Pour quoi ? »

« Pour avoir douté de toi. J'avais tort – J'aurais dû te faire confiance. » Je la regarde fixement pendant une seconde et elle me regarde dans les yeux en retour. « Je sais que tu ne l'a pas embrassée. »

Je ferme les yeux, sentant la culpabilité accabler mon corps. Je sens ses bras autour de moi et je la serre en retour. _Si seulement tu savais…_

« Je sais que tu ne me ferais jamais ça. » Ses grands yeux se remplissent lentement de liquide et je peux sentir mon visage rougir de colère.

_Pourquoi la traite-t-il comme ça !_

« C'est correct. » Je dis d'une voix étranglée alors qu'une larme glisse en bas de sa joue, marquant une traînée jusqu'à son menton. Je pose mon front contre le sien. « Je ne te blesserais jamais… » Elle place ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elles sont aussi douces et tendres que je l'ai toujours imaginé, et je ferme les yeux alors que son corps tombe sur le mien, croyant durement que ce moment peut être réel. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que je suis au foutu _paradis._

Quand nous nous séparons elle me sourit, les yeux brillants. Je lui souris en retour alors que je sens les larmes commencer à se former dans mes yeux. Son sourire se fane lentement et elle me saisit la main alors que je regarde ailleurs.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon amour ? » Sa voix était vraiment soucieuse. La mienne est presque partie.

« Tu es trop – par Merlin Angelina – Je donnerais **tout** pour t'avoir… »

Ses yeux s'agrandissent et ses traits sont confus.

« Tu m'_as _! » Elle m'attire à elle, embrasse mon nez, mes joues, ma mâchoire. « Tu m'as toujours eu – tu m'auras toujours ! Je t'appartiens Fred Weasley – et il n'y a rien et personne qui pourra changer cela ! » Elle le dit avec une telle ferveur que cela me déchire de l'intérieur. Je sens une larme s'échapper de mes yeux et elle la regarde tomber, haletante, et ensuite elle l'essuie doucement avec un doigt.

« Rien ? » J'ai demandé, en retenant mon souffle.

« Rien. » Enonce-t-elle fermement, elle pose ses mains sur mes joues.

D'autres larmes tombent.

« Fred ! Ne pleure pas mon amour ! » Je soulève doucement ses mains de mon visage, me demandant comment elle n'a pas pu le remarquer. Je me retourner, et elle me saisit le bras.

« Fred ! »

« Il ne te traite pas bien, tu sais ? Il l'a embrassé. » Je dis avec force.

« Qu– » Je relève la tête, puis revient vers elle, presque frustré.

« Angelina…regarde-moi. » Elle ferme les yeux, et soudainement, comme si elle s'était brûlé, sa main vole jusqu'à sa bouche.

« Je t'aime. » Je dis d'une voix rauque alors je retourne vers la porte. « Je pensais chaque mot que je t'ai dit. Je suis désolé. » J'ai fini alors que je fermais la porte derrière moi. J'ai pu l'entendre l'ouvrir comme elle se dépêchait de courir après moi.

« George ! »

« Quoi ? » Je demande, ne me retournant pas et n'essayant pas en vain de cacher le mal qui ronge ma gorge.

« Je suis tellement désolé. » Chuchote-t-elle, ses yeux remplis de larmes. « Mais tu n'es pas lui…et…qu'importe ce qu'il fait, je l'aimerais toujours. »

« Je sais. » Je murmure, et soudainement ses bras sont autour de moi, m'étreignant contre elle.

« Mais tu compteras _toujours_ beaucoup pour moi George…tu es juste- »

« Le mauvais jumeaux, ouais, je sais. »

« Je ne veux pas te blesser. »

« Trop tard. » Ne se rendait-t-elle pas compte qu'elle me blessait à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait ?

« Je suis désolé. » Dit-elle en me laissant partir. « Je le suis vraiment. »

« Moi aussi. » Et je suis parti, la laissant dans le couloir, me regardant, les larmes glissant sur son visage.


End file.
